Unexpected Encounters
by The Cobalt Legion
Summary: Percy Jackson was found at a young age by two unlikley people. PERZOE. I suck at summaries, just read it.
1. Chapter 1

AN: So I've kinda been in a slump lately. I wanted to start something new; something to give me hope, until I figured out what to do in my other stories. This is it. The next big thing. I know I say that about all of my stories, but this, this is something special. It is so special, that it is now my first priority. Please review! PERZOE

**TEASER**

A little boy with green eyes and raven black hiar walked down the busy streets of New York. A few days ago, his mother had been put in a near death situation after being beaten by the boy's step father. She had been pale and blood was splattered everywhere. The boy, Percy Jackson, had locked himself in his room, with his hands over his ears so that he couldn't hear the screams of his dying mother. Suddenly, even though he was covering his ears, he heard a woman talk. "Run, Perseus, run," She had told him.

Sure, he was scared to death when he heard it, and didn't trust the voice, but he still did what it said. In his situation, taking a strange voice's advice rather than staying where he was seemed like a better option. He had grabbed his navy blue _Batman_ backpack and stuffed some stuff into it; his teddy bear, a blanket, some food, and a bottle of water. When he left, his stepfather didn't notice. He was sitting on the couch watching TV while holding a half empty bottle of booze.

In the past few days, some crazy s*** went down. Skeletons, dogs the size of trucks, giant bull men; Percy had seen them all. He had been running from them for the past few days. He had started his journey from his house in Brooklyn, and was now in Times Square. Percy, thinking he had lost them, heard 2 voices from behind him.

"Where is he?" 

"I don't know, but he'll be around here somewhere."

Percy inwardly cringed. Those things- whatever they were- didn't sound very humanlike or nice. He ducked through the shadows and ran into an empty alleyway. Suddenly, a figure dropped onto him from the sky. He heard a sickening _SNAP!_ And pain shot through his back. It felt like it was on fire, and he couldn't move a muscle. He heard the people from before laugh. "Easy prey, the small ones. His godly parent obviously didn't care enough to set up any kind of protection. Quick, let's get out of here."

The 2 figures had inhuman strength. They picked Percy up as if he were a ragdoll. He was slung over a shoulder and the figures began to walk. "You feel that?" One asked the other. "Maybe it's just me or is the sidewalk burning-"

50 foot pillars of white fire rose from the sidewalks. The figures dropped Percy, and disentregated. The last thing he remembered seeing was a brown-haired girl.

AN: 2 reviews for next chapter. They'll be bigger than this; this was the prequel, or teaser, if you may.


	2. Chapter 2

**REVIEW RESPONSE SECTION-SKIP OF YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT REVIEWS AND JUST WANT TO READ THE STORIES**

AN: Wow! I got a huge response from the last chapter, so I decided that I would would update again today.

Thanks for the feed back, here are my responses.

Lonewolf12: My friend we have to talk. WHEN DID YOU START WRITING PERZOE BECAUSE PERZOE IS NOT AN OTP. IT'S A WASTE OF TALENT AND TIME. GET BACK ON THE GOOD ROAD OF AWESOMENESS. PERCABETH, REYICO, CALEO, FRAZEL, JASPER, ORTIMES, AND ZOE IS JUST ZOE WITH NO ONE ELSE FOR LOVE IN A ROMANTIC WAY! So let's reveiw: Percabeth is the only way to go.

Answer: Look, I'm sorry if this offends you, but I really don't care. The only good thing I deciphered from this is that you think I have talent. Like I said, I appreciate the comment, but this is Fanfiction. You don't HAVE to write Percabeth and Jiper and all of that. When I made an account on this site, I swore to only write weird pairings, as there aren't many pairings like Perzoe or Pertemis. I honestly think there should be more. Here is a great Percabeth story for you- it's called PJO and HOO

Girl:This has the potential of becoming an amazing story. Continue on with it in whatever direction you feel is right. I think Perzoe is an adorable pairing, and you could do well with it. I look forward to your next chapter. :)

Answer: I totally agree. Thanks for the support- ot's reviews likwe this that make me want to keep going. Thanks!

Legacy01: Im liking the sound of this, I really need a new PJO storie and if the stories are only going to get longer and better then this could be what I need and I really think everyone else will love this as well :D And if you don't get heaps of reviews don't be discouraged just keep going because, I agree this is something special, what I really liked was the touch you added about the Batman Backpack, but maybe that's because I'm obsessed with Batman, Anyway really love it, how long are you thinking of making each chapter around? Cause the Longer the chapter, the better, and I'm definitely gonna stay interested if there long, not that I won't keep reading it if it's not long chapters but still, anyway Well Done!

Answer: Thanks! My chapters will be 1k words each, not counting the review response section and I'll ttry to update everyday if I get enough time. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

One last thing, I'm not sure if I should make it Pertemis or Perzoe. VOTE! 

_The 2 figures had inhuman strength. They picked Percy up as if he were a ragdoll. He was slung over a shoulder and the figures began to walk. "You feel that?" One asked the other. "Maybe it's just me or is the sidewalk burning-"_

_50 foot pillars of white fire rose from the sidewalks. The figures dropped Percy, and disentregated. The last thing he remembered seeing was a brown-haired girl._

When Percy woke up, he didn't know where he was. He felt a headache so severe it felt like someone was splitting his head open. A noise from the doorway. He looked down. When he looked at his clothes, he wasn't wearind what he was wearing when he ran away from home. He was wearing a red t-shirt and black striped flannel pajamas. He was on a white bed with white sheets. They wrapped him up completely and dropped off of the side of the bed.

On a table next to his bed, there was a plate with a sandwhich on it and there was a tall glass of apple juice. He reached out to grab the glass, and pain shot up his arm as if someone wrapped a red-hot metal wire around it. "Ahh!" He said, pulling his arm back.

"I wouldn't try that again," A kind voice said from the doorway. There stood a woman with auburn hair that had a queen's tiara on it. Her face was a milky white and she had multi-colored eyes. She knelt down next to Percy and put her hand on his head. "Temperature's come down a bit," She muttered to herself. The woman sent brown pulses into his head. The pain from his arms and head subsided significantly.

"Th-thank you," He croaked; his throat was on fire.

"Shh,child." The woman said warmly. She reached and held the glass in her hands. She waved her hand and then Percy was sitting straight. She held his chin with one hand and dribbled the drink into his mouth with the other. Percy almost spit the drink out the first time he drank it. He was expecting apple juice, but it tasted like Cherry Coke.

With each sip, Percyt felt better and better. His thoughts wondered to his mother. Was she ok?

AN:Flat ending, I kniow, I know. I have to do hw. Review for the next chapter. 2k words- as a gift. Peace Out!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Sorry, its been a while, but hey, stuff happens. Ill try to update again tomorrow.

"Th-thank you," He croaked; his throat was on fire.

"Shh,child." The woman said warmly. She reached and held the glass in her hands. She waved her hand and then Percy was sitting straight. She held his chin with one hand and dribbled the drink into his mouth with the other. Percy almost spit the drink out the first time he drank it. He was expecting apple juice, but it tasted like Cherry Coke.

With each sip, Percyt felt better and better. His thoughts wondered to his mother. Was she ok?

The woman seemed to notice his thoughts. She gave him a sad smile. "Your mother isn't dead, but she is in a coma. However, I took her away from your step-father. I brought her to her only other family, her cousin, Rowen Jackson in California. You will eventually get to see her again. But not for a while."

Percy sat up, and experimtentally moved his arms around. "Thank you. My mommy will be fine, I think, she is very strong." He said, sipping the last of the 'apple juice'. "Who are you?"

The woman helped him up. She held his hand. And they walked out of the room, down a flight of stairs, and sat on a couch in a giant living room. She turned the Tv on, and put it to his favorite show- Batman. She smiled at him again. "My name is Hera."

Percy's eyes widened. "Like the queen of gods?"

"Yes," The woman said. "Exactly like that. Do you know the greek gods?"

Percy nodded. "Like Apollo and Zeus?"

"Yes. Well, the Greek Gods are real, and I am one of them. I am actually Hera, The Queen of Gods. We are all real. Those storms that you see on TV? Those are almost always gods mad about something. Do you remember that hurricane? That was Zeus, he was mad about a recent war."

Percy was quiet for a few minutes. He looked out the window, and finally spoke. "I'm the son of a god, aren't I?"

Hera looked surprised, but immedialtey wiped it off her face and put on a warm smile. "How do you know that?"

He looked down. "My mommy would always talk about my dad. How he was an important person somewhere, like a king or a ruler. She would say,"You'll meet him real soon, Percy. He loves you a lot, you know.", and then not talk for a while. It also explains why I can breathe underwater, and why horsies talk to me. But one thing doesn't make snese. My mommy used to take me to read myths, and in all of the myths, you were always mean to demigods. Why are you nice to me?"

Hera looked away for a moment, and Percy instantly felt bad. He was going to apologize, but she turned back and spoke. "It's true that I hate demigods. They are proof of how much gods stray from their responsibilities. Then, when they are given new ones, they drop those too. It's not fair to their faithful spouses, to their children, to everyone. However, I don't hate you. The way you stood up for your mo, against someone who can easily beat you, that is incredibly brave and loyal. Your father, Posiedon, wouldn't be able to rraise you. You were going to be dead. I took this opening for myself. You have so much potential, Percy, and I wouldn't let that go to waste. I've never had a demigod, Percy. What do you say? Will you be my son?"

Percy smiled; he really was lucky. "Yes."

LINE BREAK

(11 years later)

A boy rolled to the side as a holographic sword sunk into the ground next to him. Sure, the sword looked all holographic and pixely, like something that should pass through a solid object. It did quite the opposite. The second the sword sunk into the ground, the boy sprung up and kicked the holographic soldier's wrist.

The soldier recoiled, and dropped to ground, sweeping the boy's legs from under him. The soldier picked up his sword and backed up, waiting for the boy to get up. The boy got up and yelled. The solider flew backwards into the wall. A woman watching the boy fight smiled. He was a natural when it came to using aerokinesis. The boy picked up his sword and threw it, impaling the soldier, and causing a digital explosion, charring the boy's clothes and blowing his hair all over the place. However, the boy's kaleidoscope eyes were filled with excitement. One might describe them as wild, like he'd just ran a marathon without stopping.

"Percy!" the woman called. She teleported down to the room, and hugged Percy. Then, she flicked her fingers, and his charred t-shirt was replaced by a long sleeve shirt. His pants were replaced by a new, fresh pair. His smoking shoes turned into dress shoes, and his messy hair was combed down, with spikes in the front. His kaelidescope eyes lost their wild look, and were replaced by a calmer, more formal look. "Thanks mom." He told the woman, who was Hera.

"One question, though. Why did you dress me up like this?" Percy asked.

Something in Hera's eyes flickered. "While you were practicing archery last night, you actually passed the amount of skill any one mortal should posses in the domain. As Artemis is the goddess of archery, she noticed and asked me if I knew what was going on. Since the energy came from my palace, there was no point in lying. I swore her to secrecy, of course, but she still wanted to meet you. Stay on guard, though. Artemis has a very deep hatred for men. Although she has taken some interest in you, I wouldn't recommend being disrespectful."

"Of cour-" Something in Percy's mind clicked. A woman was in trouble. He could always tell, it was one of his powers as son of Hera. He stopped mid sentence and teleported to wherever this was happening. He opened his eyes and realized he was in the Garden of Hesperides. A man with blonde hair punched a girl with black hair. She flew backwards and hit a tree. Artemis was gonna rip this guy's head off, as she was watching this happen with her fellow Olympians.

All of a sudden, the boy's face twisted into a cruel smile. "Come to think of it, you're pretty beautiful. Maybe you ARE useful for something." He began ripping her dress, but the second his hand touched her, a hand wrapped round his throat and lifted him from the ground. Sputtering, he feebly tried to break free of the hold. The Olympians, including Hera, telepoprted themselves to this location. Zeus pulled out his bolt, enraged. He threw it at the boy, but he turned, and the bolt hit the blonde haired guy, blasting him out of Percy's grip.

He picked the blonde guy up, who was begging for mercy, and tossed him to Zeus. "You better teach that boy some manners, the only reaon I let him go is beacause my mother wouldn't want me to be a murderer."

Zeus fumed. "You…you will pay!" He held his bolt tighter, until it glowed white. He threw it at the girl. Percy pulled her behind him, and yelled. The bolt veered left, crashing into a tree. His kealidescope eyes flashed dangerously. "That is my last warning. Stop."

He reached for his bolt, but Percy caught it. He handed it to Hera. "You will stop." His voice was loud and confident. "Leave now, or else I'll give you a reason to." Zeus looked like he was going to crush the demigod, but then, his phone buzzed. He took it out and looked at it, and then looked back to the group. "Demigod, you have made yourself an enemy. I have work to attend to, so I'll let you go for now. Do not presume to do that again." He flashed out.

"Lady Artemis," Percy approached her, bowing.

She said nothing as she stared at him expressionlessly. Her silver eyes scanned him. He was tall with a body type about every 13 year old boy has, except stronger. He had a broad jaw line and straight white teeth. His hair was raven black quaffed to a particular side making it not too classy but not too casual. He had naturally perfect eyebrows and kaeledeiscope eyes. He didnt seem bad. Also, he just saved a maiden from a fate worse than death.

AN:I expect atleast 2 reviews guys! Peace!


	4. Chapter 4

AN: You guys reviewed, so here it is!

"Lady Artemis," Percy approached her, bowing.

She said nothing as she stared at him expressionlessly. Her silver eyes scanned him. He was tall with a body type about every 13 year old boy has, except stronger. He had a broad jaw line and straight white teeth. His hair was raven black quaffed to a particular side making it not too classy but not too casual. He had naturally perfect eyebrows and kaeledeiscope eyes. He didn't seem bad. Also, he just saved a maiden from a fate worse than death.

Her silver eyes bore into him. His intentions were good. She gave him a small smile, her eyes filled with mirth. She motioned for him to rise, and then held out her hand. "I have to say, Jackson, you're even better than Hera described."

He smiled back and clasped her hand. "Thank you. It's an honor to finally meet you. I have a request, though. It is certainly in your power to complete."

"And what would that be?" Artemis clipped off every word.

"That girl, the one I just saved. She has nowhere to go now because of that prick Hercules. She is still a maiden, thankfully, so I wondering if you could give her a place in your hunt?"

She smiled; he certainly was different. "That isn't much of a request, as it will benefit us all more than it won't. Come, let us ask her."

The duo began walking towards the girl, who was still sobbing into her hands while on her knees. While she saw them approaching, she backed up. "Whoa, I'm not going to hurt you!" Percy pulled out his sword and handed it to her hilt first. "We are not bad people, but if you feel the need to use it, then go ahead."

Artemis nodded. "What is your name?"

"Zoe. Zoe Nightshade. I was a Hesperia before, well, you know."

"Well, I am the goddess Artemis, and this is Perseus. I know you have no place to go, so I have an offer for you. Would you like to join the hunt? You'll have to do a pledge, of course, but it's a safe place for you. You will become partially immortal. My hunters travel in groups, across the country, hunting different kinds of monsters. You won't need to worry, all of our member has had horrific experiences like you."

She nodded vigorously, recited the pledge, and then glowed silver. Artemis and Zoe began to leave, when suddenly Zoe turned. "Thank you, Perseus. I will not forget what you did for me today. I hope we meet again." Artemis smiled and held Zoe's shoulder as the flashed away.

LINE BREAK

(A Few Months Later)

Percy was on a mission. He was being sent to rescue his cousins, as they were going to be captured soon. Percy appeared out of a peacock feather on the wall in the gym in Westover Hall as he snuck his way through the crowds of young teenagers. He had already figured who the three demigods from the quest were along with the satyr as they tried to blend in with everyone else. 'Stupid idiots. Might as well say "Here we are monsters, come and get us!"'.

Percy on the other hand tried to be all stealthy as weaved his way through the school kids, never staying in one place long enough for someone to get a clear look at him. As he slipped through the dancing teenagers, he finally caught sight on his cousins. They looked exactly like the photo his mother had showed him. Apparently eighty years in the Lotus Hotel and Casino left no lasting reminders of their stay.

A boy walked up to the brother and sister, 'accidently' spilling his punch on them. Percy fumed; but he couldn't do anything. He snapped his fingers as the boy's eyes glazed over and he began bowing to them, groveling at their feet, begging for mercy. Percy smiled.

Just as Percy was going to snatch his cousins, he heard the satyr yell about a powerful new scent in the room. Percy cursed as slipped into another poster of a zoo, on which there was luckily a peacock, before he could be seen by the demigods. That satyr was so restarted, he would cost his west members their lives. Though Percy could honestly care less about the other demigods and whether or not they survived the quest; he was here for his cousins and he would not risk their lives to help a bunch of spoiled Olympian brats.

He turned back, to see his cousins were gone. Percy watched the rest of the demigods run towards the door and knew things were about to get more difficult. Percy pulled a bracelet as very matter seemed to bend around him, armor appearing on him before the matter reverted to its previous state and he stood in kaleidoscope lightweight battle armor with a helm that covered most of his face. He ran towards the door to find his cousins before the stupid quest members ruined it all for him.

The second he ran out the emergency exit door, Percy saw the Mantic ore holding his siblings close trying to capture them while a small army of thirty or forty monsters held the demigods at bay. 'Weaklings. The birds by mother's house could beat more monsters than this.'

Percy wasted no time charging into the battle; he ran forward until he was ten feet away from a trephine before he split into two different Percy's, one real, and one a trick with air. The real Percy reappeared to monster's right. He slid his blade across the talkie's throat with a ruthless swipe before he lunged forward and launched a thunderous right hook into a hellhound's face, breaking its bones. A Cyclops swung its club at Percy head only to find empty air before an imperial gold blade was driven into the monster's chest.

The manicure backed up, dropping his cousins. Percy yelled, and his tail ripped off of his body as the manicure yelled in pain. Before Percy could react, a huntress walked up the Mantic ore with her bow drawn, "Permission to kill milady?" The huntress asked. "No!" Percy yelled, but it was too late. The monster lunged forward and grabbed the huntress. Percy dove forward and grabbed the shirts of his two siblings, wrenching them from the mantic ore's grasp. Percy watched the monster step back with the huntress only to run out of earth and tumble over the cliff's edge.

Artemis gasped as she watched Zoe get pulled over the edge of the cliff. Percy's eyes widened before he grimaced and jumped off the cliff himself. "Wait-"She tried to tell Percy, but he was already on his way down. Percy mumbled some words in Greek as he began transforming. His bones grew smaller and lighter, and he grew feathers. He grew wings and a beak. He was now a falcon. He dived quicker, now falling on purpose. He caught Zoe with his huge talons and flew back up.

AN: 3 reviews for next chapter


End file.
